


A Change of Scenery

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Moving On, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Deciding Hermione is missing something in her life, she heads to Bulgaria for a break. While there, she may just find what she's been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologise in advance that these chapters are so short. I hope you all enjoy regardless! Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Krissy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione shook her head, pulling away from Ron. "No, don't even try to explain yourself, Ron. I… I can't do this anymore."

 

Ron frowned, looking at his girlfriend of two years. "Mione, I don't understand…"

 

"Please don't call me Mione, Ron! I hate that nickname. And I –" She shook her head, feeling her own heart break. "I just can't be with you anymore." She hated that she was putting that sad and hurt look in his eyes.

 

"And I don't understand why, Hermione! You come home from work telling me that you want to end our relationship out of the blue! I'm so lost right now," Ron looked at her, visibly upset.

 

She shook her head, tears running down her face. "It's hard to explain, but I just don't love you anymore, Ron. You're my best friend and I love you, I'm just not in love with you anymore." It had been a long time coming, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Finally, she did.

 

"Was it something I did?"

 

She shook her head. She hated doing this, breaking his heart… but she needed to. "Ron, I just... we don't fit together anymore, don't you see?" 

 

"No, I don't." He ran his hand through his ginger hair, looking frustrated and hurt all at once. "I was going to propose, Hermione! I thought things were going great." His hands clenched into fists by his side.

 

Hermione let out a strangled sob at his words. "Ron, I'm so sorry." She had no idea that Ron had wanted to propose… He never showed any signs.

 

"Maybe you just need some space? I'll come back over tomorrow and we can-"

 

"No!" she half-shouted in desperation. "Please, Ron, I hate doing this, but we're done. I love you dearly, but there's just no passion in my life! You're like my brother."

 

Ron stumbled backwards, looking as if she had slapped him in the face.

 

"Ron, I –" She reached out to him, half-wanting to take it back, half-glad that it was finally out there. 

 

"No, just don't, Hermione. If this is what you want… then fine. As long you're happy." The words looked as if they were killing him.

 

"Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Hermione felt her voice crack and knew that she was going to lose control of her emotions. “Please, know that I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

Ron shook his head, not quite hearing her. "I need some space, Hermione. With those final words, he Apparated out of her apartment, leaving her alone.

 

Hermione collapsed on her sofa sobbing, unable to hold it back . She was the one who had suggested they break up, but it still hurt. Ron had been a constant part of her life for so many years, it was going to be difficult without him. But still… 

 

After two years, she just didn't love him the same way. It wasn't her fault! People fall in and out of love all the time, that she knew. It couldn’t be helped sometimes.

 

Hermione didn’t doubt that Molly would be upset about their break-up seeing as she had planned on Hermione becoming a Weasley for the longest time. She also knew that Harry and Ginny would be upset as well...

 

_But I have to do what's best for me_ , she reminded herself. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

 

Work had been stressful, her relationship a flop, and her parents were still angry at her for wiping their memories. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She needed to get away! But where? Where could she go so last minute?

 

At that moment, an owl started pecking at her window. Standing up, she went over to let it in. She accepted the letter and gave the family owl a treat before watched it fly off into the night.

 

Opening it, she saw it was a letter from Viktor. The two of them wrote to each other every month to keep in touch.

 

Her eyes widened. Viktor! This was the answer to her problem. She hastily grabbed a pen and wrote to him, asking if she could stay with him for a week or two.

 

She needed to get away, and what better place to get away from all this than Bulgaria?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Krissy. Thank you all for the kind reviews!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione folded her clothes and packed them in her suitcase. She wasn't sure what the climate was like in Bulgaria, so she made sure to bring a little bit of everything. As always, she wanted to be prepared.

 

She heard her Floo activate and someone step into her living room. Hermione sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

 

"Knock knock," the male voice said, lingering in her bedroom doorway.

 

Turning, she smiled sadly when she saw her best friend, Harry Potter, standing there. She had suspected he would come to visit before she left.

 

"You can't change my mind, Harry," she said, returning to her packing. She knew Harry well enough to know he would advocate for her relationship with Ron. They had decided it would be the four of them, just as always. Hermione just realised it wasn't meant to be.

 

Harry sighed, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not here to change your mind. I just want to know why."

 

Hermione turned around, sitting on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for him to come over.

 

Harry did. He sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I'm just concerned. It's so out of the blue, Hermione."

 

"Not for me," she answered honestly, feeling bad for not opening up sooner. "I love Ron, I really do, but I'm not in love with him anymore. It's like kissing my brother and when we have sex, it's –"

 

"I don't need to know about your sex life!" Harry interrupted, his face turning red. He made a small face of disgust. "I just wanted to make sure that this was really what you wanted."

 

Hermione nodded. "It is. I want to go out, Harry, and see the world! Between the war and everything that's happened, I haven't had time to be myself… you know?" She sighed. “It seems like it’s always one thing or another. It all happened so fast.”

 

Harry nodded, understanding completely. He was happy with Ginny but always wondered what would be different if he had taken some time to travel or get away before settling down. "Where are you going?"

 

"I've written Viktor and he's agreed to let me stay with him," she replied, curious as to what Harry's reaction would be.

 

"Viktor? Really?" he asked, surprised. He arched a brow at her.

 

Hermione nodded. "We've kept in contact over the years. I got his letter yesterday and it just seemed right to contact him and ask." She smiled, excited that she was going to see Viktor after all this time.

 

Harry nodded. "Are you two… er… romantically involved?"

 

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "No! Viktor's one of my closest friends. I had a crush on him when I was younger, but that was then. I was too young to really understand what love was. Sometimes I think he wants more than friendship from me, but I just can't tell."

 

Harry gave her a grin, looking a little mischievous. He nudged her shoulder teasingly. "Maybe he's what you're looking for?"

 

She shook her head, scoffing at the very idea. "Don't be silly, Harry. I'm sure Viktor has his share of pretty women."

 

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out. He wore a cheeky, little grin.

 

"And I won't be," Hermione retorted, grinning at him. She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

 

The two of them smiled for a moment before Hermione sighed. "Is Ron terribly upset?"

 

Harry frowned, nodding. "I think he's known all along that you wouldn't last, but he's held on tight to you. I'm sure he'll be okay with time, though."

 

Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek. "I do love him," she whispered, still feeling terrible about breaking Ron’s heart.

 

"But not that way," Harry finished for her. "I understand, Hermione, and I know Ron will too in time." 

 

She wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." It was good to have someone in her life who understood.

 

"You're welcome." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now I'll get going, but I want you to write me as soon as you arrive in Bulgaria!"

 

She nodded, smiling. "Of course, Harry! I'll keep you posted!" She wouldn’t dream of not keeping contact with her best friend.

 

"And please remember to have fun! You're going there to get away from all of this, so please actually let it go." Harry gave her a look that said he knew she’d mope across seas if she could.

 

"I will," Hermione promised, smiling at him.

 

"Don't think of Ron or anyone else, just think of yourself."

 

Hermione’s smile deepened. When did her best friend get so smart?

 

Harry gave her one last hug. "Have fun!" he said before leaving. “And be careful! Constant vigilance!”

 

Laughing, Hermione returned to her packing. She was excited to get away and see Viktor. She needed some time with a friend, but with Harry's words lingering in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how things would unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Krissy. Your reviews are all so sweet and they really encourage my Muse. I appreciate them. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3**

She landed on her arse with a _thump_.

"Ninny!" his deep Bulgarian voice rang out.

Hermione glanced up, beaming when she saw Viktor looking down at her. He held out his hand to her and smiled. "Are you alvight?"

She placed her hand into his larger one, allowing him to help her up. "Yes, I'm fine. It's been awhile since I've traveled that far by Portkey." She looked him over, grinning wildly. "Oh, Viktor, I'm so happy to see you!"

He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Lipsvash mi."

Hermione felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "I missed you, too!" She had picked up some Bulgarian through their letters back and forth.

While the two of them had exchanged owls often over the past few years, it had been so long since she had really seen him. Being in his embrace caused Hermione to realize that she had missed him more than she had been aware.

His dark eyes roamed over her body, smiling. "Krasiv…" he whispered. "You look very good, Ninny."

Heat flooded her face. She only knew a little Bulgarian, but knew enough to know he was calling her beautiful. "Thank you, Viktor. That's sweet of you. And thank you for letting me come to stay with you."

"My pleasure. I am very sorry about vhat happened vith Veasley."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. The relationship just wasn't satisfying for me." She glanced up at Viktor and was surprised by the expression on his face. His eyes had darkened considerably, filled with lust. Seconds later, it was gone his features schooled once more.

"Vell, velcome to Bulgaria, Ninny. Let me show you the rooms." Taking her hand, he led her into the Manor.

Hermione had heard of Krum Manor being just as spectacular as Malfoy Manor, but she didn't quite believe it until she saw it. If anything, it was even more extravagant. The Manor was adored with many different colors, giving it a very warm ambiance. The carpet beneath her feet was a deep red, cushioning her steps. The curtains were white, embroidered with gold stitching. Portraits covered the large walls.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Viktor beamed. "Blagodarya, darling." He looked up at the high ceiling and chandelier. "Mama and Papa are very proud of the Manor."

"I can see why,” she hummed in agreement. “It's truly spectacular."

They walked up the marble staircase to the second floor. Viktor lead her down the left wing. "Your room is on the right, two doors down from mine."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Pushing open the door, he stepped aside to let Hermione in. It was decorated rather lavishly, with a mahogany dresser, a cashmere throw upon the large bed, and a roaring fireplace. She immediately felt at home.

"As this is your first time visiting Bulgaria, Ninny, I thought ve could stay around the Manor and then go to Plovdiv for dinner?"

Hermione nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Could I just have a few moments to freshen up?" She definitely felt as if she needed a moment to stretch and use the loo.

"Of course, Ninny! I vill be in the vaiting room." Viktor pressed a quick kiss to the side of her cheek before leaving.

Hermione sat down on the bed with a sigh. Smiling, she thought about Viktor and her being here. Harry's words lingered in her head almost tantalisingly. She thought of the way her skin warmed when Viktor had just kissed her cheek.

"Damn you, Harry," she muttered under her breath before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be reading so much into everything. Now, though, she was. Was Viktor happy to see her because he missed her or did he care for her?

She took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before heading off to see Viktor. She couldn't wait to tour the grounds of the Manor and hopefully meet Viktor’s parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shoutout to my beta, Krissy. Thanks for all the sweet kudos, faves, and comments!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her to block the cold breeze. Viktor had shown her around the grounds, which were absolutely breathtaking. She had lingered in the stables longer than they had originally planned. His horses were magnificent, large with a black shiny coat. It was only after Viktor promised they could go riding tomorrow that she managed to tear herself away.

The two of them had then Apparated to Plovdiv, a popular city in Bulgaria. It was a beautiful sight; there were cobbled streets and older stone buildings. She could hear music playing in the distance. It was breathtaking.

Walking down the street, she followed Viktor to a small café that he often frequented. 

"Are you cold, Nin?" he asked, his dark beady eyes looking at her worriedly as she pulled her coat tighter around herself once more.

She shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Viktor. It's much colder here than it is in England."

"England's veather is… bad. It is either raining or too hot for my taking."

She nodded in understanding. The climate was a really fickle thing sometimes. It was often difficult to determine how to dress for the day as one could never be sure of the forecast. 

"Ve are here," he said, stopping in front of a small building. He held open the door for her, smiling as she walked past.

"Viktor, darling!" A motherly looking woman came bustling over, pulling Viktor in for a hug. She spoke something in Bulgarian that Hermione didn't quite catch.

"Mama Donnas, this is Ninny Granger. She is from England," he explained, introducing them both. "Nin, this is a close friend of mine. She runs the café."

"Hermione Granger, ma'am, pleasure to meet you," she said politely, sticking her hand out. Mama Donnas took her hand, shaking it fiercly. 

"Oh, the Granger girl? The one involved in all that business with You-Know-Who?" Mama Donnas inquired, looking Hermione up and down.

Blushing, Hermione nodded. She would never get use to all of the attention that came with being a war-hero. 

"Well, welcome! Take a seat, darlings." Mama Donnas smiled at them both warmly. “I’ll be over in a moment.”

Viktor lead Hermione towards a small table in the back, pulling the seat out for her. Once she was siting, Viktor took his own seat.

"She seems very nice," Hermione commented, picking up a menu. She glanced at some of the items on the menu — it all looked delicious. 

Viktor nodded in agreement. "Mama Donnas has been very supportive of my Quidditch career," he explained. “She’s a very kind voman. Very generous. My mama and she are friends.”

Hermione looked him over, unable to keep herself from smiling. She could feel her cheeks grow slightly warm.

"Vhat?" he asked, turning slightly red in the face himself. The small look of self-consciousness on him was adorable in Hermione’s opinion.

"I'm just happy to see you," she answered quietly, telling him the truth. "I've missed you, Viktor." She met his gaze, her blush deepening. 

He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "I've missed you as vell, Ninny." His voice was low and husky. It sent chills down her spine.

Hermione thought it was adorable that he still couldn't pronounce her name the full way. It gave him an excuse to use a nickname, one that no one else called her.

Mama Donnas came over and Viktor ordered them both sandwiches. Apparently Mama Donnas baked the baguettes herself and they always came out delicious.

They spent the time waiting for their food talking. Viktor told her all about his latest Quidditch game and Hermione told him how she had just helped to pass a bill promoting werewolf rights.

The conversation came easy between them, and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed around someone. It was a comfortable conversation. Even the silence was comfortable, instead of awkward as it often was with people.

The sandwiches eventually arrived and Hermione felt her stomach grumble. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hungry, Nin?" he asked, a smirk on his face. He chuckled softly.

"Shush," she admonished him, smiling. "But yes, actually, I am. This food looks delicious."

"It is," he grumbled through a mouthful of his food, having already bit into his sandwich.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Did every man she know talk with his mouth full? But she picked up her food and bit into it. Closing her eyes, she savored the bursting flavor. "Oh, this is delicious." The bread was heavenly, the tomato juicy, and the cheese was smoky. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten a sandwich so delicious.

"I am glad you like it," Viktor replied, almost halfway done with his meal. 

Hermione smiled. The two of them finished up in silence, eating the rest of their meals.

"Thank you, Mama Donnas," Hermione said politely as they were leaving. "It was absolutely delicious."

Mama Donnas surprised her with a hug. "It was my pleasure, darling. Please, come back anytime. And Viktor, tell your mother I will be owling her later this week." She gave Viktor a hug, kissing him on both cheeks.

The two of them stepped back outside into the cold. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Viktor asked, glancing at her.

Nervously, Hermione nodded. "That sounds nice." Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Vonderful," Viktor said, taking her hand. Hermione blushed at the contact, her heart speeding up even faster. 

The two of them walked around the city, taking in all the sights. Viktor pointed out all the famous buildings, explaining the history of the ancient city with every step. He loved the way her eyes lit up when he explained something. _It seems my little bookworm is still as curious as she was back then_ , he mused to himself.

Hermione enjoyed the small tour with Viktor. There was so much history in the city, and she wanted to learn it all. The entire time, he held onto her hand, not yet relinquishing his hold. She would catch him staring at her from the corner of his eye every so often, making Hermione’s blush return. 

After spending some time in the city, Viktor Apparated them both back to the Manor. Hermione didn't miss the way his hands lingered on her waist once they arrived. Blushing, she looked up into his dark eyes. "Viktor," she said gently, her mouth going dry. 

"Yes, Nin?" he asked, his deep voice sending chills down her spine.

"I, ummm," she stuttered nervously. His eyes were just so beautiful. _What was I saying? Oh, right_. Viktor leaned forward slightly. _Is he going to kiss me_? In a moment of panic and sudden uncertainty, Hermione stepped backwards out of his embrace.

His eyes flashed with hurt.

"Goodnight, Viktor. I'll see you in the morning," she said before quickly turning on her heel and hurrying to her room. Once inside, she collapsed on the bed, her head swimming with thoughts. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Viktor was definitely going to kiss her. And she was definitely going to let him kiss her.

So why didn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone who's been reading and following! I appreciate it! Thanks Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke up feeling nervous that the morning would be awkward between them both after what had transpired the previous evening. She hated that she had been right.

She and Viktor took their breakfast in the dining room. They were sitting rather close together, but Hermione felt like they were seated miles apart. The air was thick with tension, both obviously wanting to discuss what had happened, but neither spoke. She could barely stand it.

"Viktor, I'm sorry!" she blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

He paused, swallowing the rest of the food in his mouth. "Nin, there is no need to be sorry." He shifted in his chair awkwardly, unsure of what would happen with their relationship. Truth was, he wanted to be more than friends with the beautiful witch. He never stopped caring for… not even after all these years.

"But I've made a mess of things!" she cried. Reaching across the table, she grasped his hand. "I don't want things to be awkward between us." She looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him. She made her choice. And it was Viktor.

"Nin, it is never awkward. All I vant is for you to be happy."

Biting her lip nervously, she looked him in the eye. "Then kiss me," she commanded. "Please," she added quietly as an afterthought.

Not hesitating, Viktor leant forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. The feeling made her toes curl, making her want him even more. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Viktor pulled away. "All right, Nin?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

She was touched by his actions. She gave a nod. "More than all right," she answered with a small smile.

Viktor grinned. "I've vanted to do that for quite some time."

"Me too, I suppose. I broke things off with Ron because I wanted something more," Hermione explained. Entwining her hand with his, she smiled at him once more, blushing. "I think I may have found my something more."

He gently kissed her again. "Vell, I am glad to be your more."

The two of them finished up their breakfast, their hands remaining clasped the entire time.

Her stomach continued to flutter with excitement as they ate. Hermione didn't understand why she was frightened yesterday. There was no need for her to be afraid of her feelings. She came here so things would be put into clarity, and now they were. She had found what she was looking for.

She knew she'd have to figure out what to do once her vacation was over, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She'd deal with that later.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Hermione shrieked, clutching the reins to the horse tightly. She felt as if she were going to be sick. The horse she was currently on neighed loudly, sending a jolt of fear through her.

Viktor chuckled, resting his hand on her thigh. He looked up at her from his place on the ground, smiling reassuringly. "Nin, you're fine."

She shook her head. "This is too high up. I had forgotten how unpredictable horses can be. The chances of me falling off are-"

"Zero to none," he interrupted. "Celta is a thoroughly trained horse. She von't do anything unless you tell her too."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly, suddenly ashamed of the way she was asking. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! She had ridden on the back of a dragon! She could handle a horse.

"Relax, Nin, you'll be fine," he said, swiftly mounting his own horse with ease. Moving forward, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come, ve'll head towards the lake."

Hermione nodded, gently urging Celta forward. The mare obeyed, moving at a slow and steady pace. Eventually, Hermione began to feel more at ease on the horse. She slowly relaxed her tight grip on the reins.

The two of them rode on in silence, taking in all the sights and sounds. The birds were chirping happily and the sun was shining brightly. It was a perfect day, and Hermione found that she felt completely at ease.

Nearing the lake, Hermione gasped in awe at the sight before her. "Oh, Viktor, such a lovely view to have in your own backyard!" 

Viktor grinned. "I've been very spoiled my life."

"I guess so," she said with a jealous sigh. The lake was a clear, crisp blue. It reflected the snowcapped mountains that loomed up behind it. The green lush added some much colour to the scene; it was heavenly.

They rode along the rocky path as Viktor explained the various flora and fauna they passed. Seeing her so happy made him grin. He was glad to see his Hermione so happy.

Eventually, they stopped and dismounted. Viktor helped Hermione down carefully so she wouldn't stumble on the rocks below them. His hands lingered on her waist even once she was standing on her own two feet.

"It's seriously so beautiful," she said, looking around at everything. She didn't think she would ever tire of the sight before them.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to you, Nin," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear. His other hand still rested on her hip.

Blushing, Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you for showing me this, Viktor."

He responded by pulling her flush against him. His lips eagerly found hers. The kiss was gentle at first as the two lovers adjusted to each others' body. She felt so safe in his arms.

Viktor's body immediately responded to the feel of her small body pressed against him. He could feel the stirrings of his old teenage love bursting through his veins. He wanted this beautiful witch. He loved this beautiful witch.

Her grip on him tightened as he deepened the kiss. Her heart fluttered as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. If kissing him felt this would, what would anything else feel like?

Viktor growled lowly, his hands moving down and giving her arse a firm squeeze.

She pushed away her thoughts and allowed herself to just _feel_ , focusing on the enjoyable moment at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone who's been reading and following! I appreciate it Krissy, thanks for the beta! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

**Chapter 6**

"So what's on the plan for today?" Hermione asked after the two of them finished their breakfast. She leant back against her chair, absolutely stuffed.

"Vell, I vas thinking we could go for a hot air balloon ride?" he asked, watching her gaze carefully.

Hermione let out a laugh. "That's a rather Muggle thing to do." She arched a brow in surprise at his suggestion. It was certainly unexpected.

He shrugged. "I thought it vould be interesting… unless you are afraid, Nin," he said with a devious grin, challenging her.

Flustered, she shook her head. "I'm not afraid!" she immediately protested.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" he asked, suddenly confused. "Isn't that vhy you vould not let me take you for a ride on my broomstick?"

Hermione turned even redder at the double meaning of his words. She knew he didn’t mean for it to sound sexual, but for some reason, her mind just took it there. She shook her head once more. "I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of brooms. They just seem so unstable and unpredictable to me."

"But you vould go in a Muggle balloon?" he clarified.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually, that sounds like fun."

"Vonderful, I'll have Bor make us reservations."

"Bor?" Hermione asked.

"Our butler," Viktor replied. "He's served the Krum family for many years. Bor is a very good man." He smiled softly.

Hermione returned his smile. "Well, I'll go put some warmer clothes on and then we can go." Standing up, she gave him a quick kiss before heading to her room.

* * *

Slowly, the balloon began to ascend into the air.

"You sure about this, Nin?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the small witch. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear.

She nodded, peering over the edge of the basket. "I'm nervous, but an excited nervous." Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Viktor laughed. "Vell, I brought us some wine, vhy don't ve open that?" he suggested. He held up the bottle, and when Hermione nodded, he opened it. He then poured her a glass before handing it to her.

Hermione gently took it while taking in the foliage. "It's so beautiful up here," she said, sipping at her wine. "England is so… flat. Especially in London; there's barely any foliage there."

"I love the outdoors," Viktor said, looking around. "Bulgaria is a beautiful place to live and I cannot imagine living anyvhere else."

"Well, I can see why." The scenery in Bulgaria continued to astound her.

They floated through the sky, watching as the sun made the land burst with colour. It almost reminded Hermione of a painting; the colours blended so perfectly.

"Vhy don't we make a toast?" Viktor suggested after a few moments of silence.

She turned to him. "A toast?" she asked confused. Viktor filled up her glass once more. "And what, exactly, would the toast be for?"

He smirked. "For this… vhatever this is between us, Nin… may it always bring us joy and happiness."

Hermione was touched. "I can drink to that," she said softly, clinking their wine glasses together. After taking a sip, she looked at him sadly.

"Stop thinking so much, Nin," he said, smiling at her. "You can think those heavy thoughts later."

Viktor knew her so well. "But I think we should talk about –" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said firmly. "I von’t waste this beautiful time worrying about vhat has yet to come." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I suppose you're right," she said softly, leaning her head against his chest.

"Of course I am," Viktor said smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued to watch the rolling landscape beneath them, feeling comfortable in Viktor’s embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Krissy, thanks for the beta! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

**Chapter 7**

"So, you must be Miss Granger, a pleasure to meet you," a larger, older man said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Blushing, Hermione gave him a smile. "It is very nice to meet you as well, Lord Krum."

"No need for that formal stuff! Call me Anton," he said, flashing her a charming smile.

"All right," she said a bit nervously.

"Oh, Hermione! What an honour to finally meet the girl our darling Viktor is always talking about," the older woman gushed.

Blushing, Hermione sent Viktor a look. His face turned pink in embarrassment.

"You may call me Teodora, darling." She kissed Hermione on both cheeks.

"It's wonderful to meet you both," she said sincerely, looking at both of Viktor's parents. Viktor was a spitting image of his father. They were both large, stocky men with small beady eyes. His mother was more striking, with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Anton and Teodora made a very charming couple.

"Vell, vhy don't we move into the dining room for dinner, yes?" Anton asked, looking around the room. Taking Teodora's arm, he escorted her along.

Viktor appeared at Hermione's side, walking beside her. "You told your parents about me?" she hissed under her breath.

"Of course I did," he replied. "They wanted to know vhat girl had clearly stolen my heart to make me mope about like I did once I returned."

Hermione stopped, turning to face him. "That was so long ago."

"Nothing has changed," he replied quickly. "You, my sweet Ninny, have long remained the object of my affections."

She blushed before giving him a quick kiss.

"Come, ve don't vant Mama and Papa vorrying about vhere ve ran off too," Viktor said with a chuckle, pulling her towards the dining room.

Dinner was a lively affair, both Anton and Teodora supplying lots of conversation. Hermione talked a bit about England and life there. When Anton asked about the war, she had wanted to decline. She didn't like speaking about it, as it was difficult to talk about it.

But Viktor gave her hand a firm squeeze and a reassuring smile, so she found her strength. She told the Krum family about the war and her year on the run. She glazed over what had happened at Malfoy Manor, but Viktor wasn't fooled. He knew she had been tortured. By the end, Anton was pale faced and Teodora was sobbing silently into her napkin.

"I didn't mean to upset either of you," she whispered, suddenly embarrassed that she had shared too much. Her cheeks burned.

"Oh, sweet child!" Teodora cried out, standing from her seat and moving to the other side of the table so she could hug Hermione tightly. "To have gone through so much at such a young age… you poor, poor girl."

Hermione hugged her back, thankful to have the physical contact. Tears slightly began to well in her own eyes.

"Hermione, you are an incredibly strong voman," Anton said, looking at her with respect in his eyes. He raised his glass to her.

Blushing, she raised her glass back before having a sip and composing herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry if my parents upset you," Viktor said later on, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She shook her head. "No, it was good to talk about it. I haven't spoken about it for a while… it was nice to get it off my chest."

Viktor kissed her gently. "Mama and Papa adore you, Nin."

She laughed. "They were very charming. So unlike the Pureblood families in England."

"Vell, the political climate is different here in Bulgaria," he explained. "Although, it is contradicting vhen you look at Durmstrang."

She nodded in understanding. "Your parents are just good people. I can see where you get it from," she said teasingly.

"Come here, Nin," he murmured lovingly. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Krissy, thanks for the beta! Thanks to everyone reading and following! Just a few chapters left! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

**Chapter 8**

Hermione frowned. She had not seen Viktor all day. He had been called away for an emergency… something to do with the Quidditch facilities. She wasn't sure of the specifics because he had left in such a hurry.

She had spent the day wandering about the Manor, finally settling herself in the library. She had skimmed through a few books before settling on a book about Norse mythology. She had always thought mythology was interesting but never really had time to look deeper into the subject.

After reading for about twenty minutes, she had to pause, her hands shaking slightly.

A lone tear slipped down off her cheek onto the book.

She was going home tomorrow.

She didn't want to leave as the past week had been the most wonderful experience of her life. She had learned so much about herself and about Viktor that she didn't want to leave it all behind. 

Hermione had known from the beginning that her relationship with Viktor would be short-lived, but now it was time to leave that behind and go back to the real world.

But she didn't want to.

"Ninny?"

Startled, she looked up. Viktor was looking at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Viktor," she cried, throwing her arms around him. She held onto him tightly as she cried.

"Shh, love, there's no need for tears," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His large arms wrapped around her small frame, holding her closely.

"I don't want to go back to England, Viktor. I want to stay here, with you!" She continued to cry.

"Your life is in England, love, just like mine is here in Bulgaria," Viktor said softly. Truth was, he didn't want his witch to leave either, but he knew it was inevitable.

Eventually, Hermione pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled sadly.

"No need to be sorry, Nin," Viktor said, waving it off. "I've got something planned for your last night here."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You'll see." Taking her hand, he quickly Apparated the two of them to the backyard.

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around in awe. They were near the lake and she couldn't remember ever seeing a sight more beautiful. The stars were shining brightly in the sky, their reflections showing in the lake. The lake looked like it was shimmering with silver. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Very much so," he replied, pulling her into his arms for a quick kiss. Breaking away, he smiled. "I've brought us a picnic." Stepping away, he set up the blanket and laid out the food. Candles floated through the air around him. He murmured a warming spell so the two of them wouldn't get too cold.

Sitting down, Hermione took his hand. "This is perfect, Viktor. So romantic," she said with a smile.

He kissed her. "I vanted our last night to be romantic."

"Well, it is," she said, doing her best not to cry. "Now, be a dear and pour me some wine."

Chuckling, Viktor obeyed. The two of them sat out under the stars, eating and drinking to their hearts’ content.

"Viktor," she whispered into the dark, propping her head up on her hand.

"Yes, obicham?"

Blushing, she inched closer to him so their bodies were only inches apart. "Make love to me," she whispered, almost afraid of his answer.

Viktor was quiet for a moment. He pulled her closer so her head was now resting on his chest. "You're leaving in the morning."

"I know," she whispered painfully. "But I want this… I want you. Please?" she begged, afraid she might lose control of her emotions at any moment.

Viktor sighed. "Ninny, my sweet Ninny." He caressed her face gently.

"Please, give me this, Viktor? Let me love you this way."

Viktor peered into her big brown eyes and found he could deny her nothing. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone reading!! Krissy, thanks for the beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione silently packed her things. She was careful not to wake the sleeping man in her bed. Pausing, she glanced at him. Viktor snored in his sleep, which she found to be adorable.

Last night had been one of the greatest nights her life. The two of them had made slow, sensual love three times before falling into a comfortable sleep.

But it was time for her to go.

It was with a heavy heart that she made the decision to leave without saying goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye because that made it all sound so… permanent.

So she left a note on her pillow for when Viktor would wake up.

After finishing packing her things, Hermione gently placed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, Viktor, for everything."

Biting her lip to keep herself from sobbing, she held tightly to the book waiting for it to activate. The book glowed before swiftly taking her away.

* * *

Two days had passed since she had left Viktor. She hadn't heard from him, which didn't surprise her. She had broken his heart in the process, just as she had broken her own.

"Hermione?"

Looking up from her paperwork, she saw Harry and Ron in the doorway. They both smiled at her.

She tried to smile but failed. Without warning, she burst into tears. Throwing her arms around Harry, she shook as he held her.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I miss him," she sobbed. "I miss him so much!"

Harry grimaced. "Hermione, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened."

Nodding, the three of them took a seat. Hermione explained how she had fallen in love with Viktor, despite only being there for a short amount of time. She was afraid things would be awkward with Ron, but he was more than happy for her. It seemed that after word of their breakup had gotten around, Susan Bones had immediately owled Ron for a date. Susan had apparently been pining after him for quite some time.

"Why don't you write Krum then, if you miss him so badly?" Ron asked, looking confused. "There's no reason your relationship should end because you came home."

"But a relationship like this would never work!" Hermione protested.

Harry abruptly stood. "I'll be back," he said, swiftly leaving the office.

"Hermione, I can tell you're miserable," Ron said bluntly. "And I don't like it. We broke up so you could find passion with someone… and you did! So why are you letting it go?"

"Because it just wouldn't work," she replied sadly. "I thought if I left like I did, things would be easier…"

"But you're wrong," Ron insisted. "You should owl Krum. I'm sure he's hurt that you left without an answer."

"Excuse me, Hermione, would you mind coming to speak with me in my office for a moment?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked from the office door.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, standing quickly.

"A little birdie told me that you were looking to transfer to the Bulgarian Ministry… I thought we could go to our office and talk about it," he said with a knowing smile.

Behind him was Harry, who was grinning wildly.

"All right," Hermione said, nodding. Kingsley nodded, turning to walk down the hall.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that," Hermione chastised him.

Harry shrugged. "I knew you'd be too afraid to do it yourself."

"You deserve to be happy, Hermione," Ron said with a grin. "Just don't forget about us over here!"

She hugged Ron tightly. "Thank you, Ron." She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Turning to Harry, she hugged him as well. "Thanks, Harry."

"Now go on, go after what really makes you happy," he said with a smile.

Smiling at her two best friends, Hermione made her way to the Minister's office.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks Krissy for the beta! Well, here we are, the end of our short little tale. Thank you all so much for following this story. I'm glad to have people like you out there, allowing me the chance to explore my little plot bunnies. I appreciate all the feedback you've given, and hope you enjoy this. Thank you xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Epilogue**

"Um, Krum, there's some girl standing outside the locker room asking for you," Roman, the manager of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, said.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for pesky, little fans."

Roman shrugged. "She doesn't look like a fan… she vas vearing a business suit."

Viktor was confused by that. "Vhat?" That didn’t sound like a typical fan.

"Don't know," Roman replied with a shrug. "Pretty thing, though, nice brown eyes."

Viktor was out the door before he could hear the rest of Roman's sentence. Was it her? Could it be her? He quickly exited the changing room.

There she was, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Nin?" he whispered.

She whispered around, her curls flying about wildly. "Viktor!" she cried, running towards him. She crashed into him, hugging him tightly as she cried. "Oh, Viktor, I missed you so much. Please, forgive me!"

"Nin, vhat are you doing here?" he asked, pulling back so he could look at her.

"After leaving, I couldn't help but realise how much I missed you. I was miserable… everyone could see it. So my Minister pulled some strings, landing me a job at your Ministry! I'm moving to Bulgaria, Viktor! And now we can be together!" she said, all of the words tumbling out at once.

"Vhat?" he asked, somewhat in a daze.

"We can be together… if you want. I'm sorry, Viktor, I didn't think to even ask if you wanted this to be a permanent thing. I thought you did because things went so well for us but –"

He cut her off with a kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, savouring the gentle feel of his lips on hers.

"Nin, I love you. I vant you here, vith me," Viktor whispered huskily.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "I want to be here with you. I love you, too, Viktor."

Despite the bumpy road in her life, Hermione was finally going to get her happy ending with the man that she loved.


End file.
